


Waffles (some pre-Camelot fluff)

by WritersGeekRealm



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersGeekRealm/pseuds/WritersGeekRealm
Summary: Archer can't sleep and finds himself in the kitchen to keep himself busy.





	Waffles (some pre-Camelot fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware that this is horribly non-canonical. As of the time I'm posting this I'm mostly through the Camelot singularity and about to start my final string of battles. However, keep in mind that this is indeed a fanfiction. Heh, I had come up with this idea the night of Camelot's release not knowing what to expect. I welcome grammar checks and errors, and other forms of constructive criticism. I'll see you in the chat, my dear readers if any of you...I kinda realized this is my first story on Archive? (Post editing man did the archive screw up some formatting errors it's now a work in progress.)

Servants normally never slept. At Chaldea, however, it was a requirement. The masters, Risuka and Gudako, while they supplied mana, were not the sole anchor to tie servants to their world. The mana requirements alone would have killed them if they had. There was simply too many servants.  


As a result, they were anchored to Chaldea itself. And just be sure they didn't drain it by the sheer amount of servants that were present, those servants did often try to sleep.  


Heroic Spirit Emiya, or for those who didn't pay enough mind to him simply called him the Red Archer, rarely managed to catch a wink of sleep even under those required conditions. He shifted on the sofa of his room his grey eyes continually scanning the darkness around him. It was late into the night now, with the next singularity mission scheduled for tomorrow morning.  


_This morning._ He corrected.  


Camelot.  


His emotions mixed with the reality of the situation given the history he's had with its particular king. He knew the masters asked the King of Knights herself, Arturia Pendragon, to join them because of her experience with what would be the anomaly. The next person they had asked was Atalante, a skilled archer who would also be valued. There were a few others who still needed to be asked. He knew both Jeanne and her Alter were going to be asked. They both were powerful and, thanks to the Ibaraki incident, have developed a working relationship.  


Emiya's grey eyes scanned the room again landing this time on the clock.  


_2:33_  


He let out a small sigh as he pushed himself off his sofa. His black and silver armored boots making quiet thumps on his floor as he crossed his room to his front door.  


Emotions were certainly high now. Following The Mist City and The North American singularities, they were just beginning to grasp the uphill battle that was before them. Those demon creatures seemingly getting more and more powerful as well. Not to mention the king of mages.

He pressed the button beside his door and slid open with a low hiss. He stepped out the door stepping out into the long curved hall of Chaldea. He could see, even in the darkness beyond the dimmed windows, that the blizzard was still an ever-present constant. He turned left, down the hall, his door hissing shut behind him.  


The red Archer's own emotions, however, were still mixed. But whenever he tried to place a definition on to the emotions he was feeling, it always seemed to change. Apprehension had been, or more than likely was one that he felt. Another was nervousness but he couldn't discern as to why? He was a counter guardian with the ability to floor many servants even while lacking a true noble phantasm.  


He blinked. 

Of course, he knew why. He had to see Fuyuki burn too many times either in his dreams or re-lived it while wherever he was sent or summoned. It seemed to never fail. He thought to the first singularity he had encountered when he was summoned to Chaldea. How much it really took from him to not scour the city to look for all those he knew in the hopes that they had all somehow made it. The fire from the singularity still crackling in his ears ringing with the weight of his failures. 

Emiya found himself near the door to Chaldea's cafeteria. The only place where his work allowed him the brief and fleeting relief of a distraction.  


_Perhaps he should just cook something small? There were always midnight snackers in Chaldea._  


The door hissed open and he noticed that most of the lights in the Cafeteria were lowered. Not surprising given that it was technically Chaldea's night cycle. However, they weren't turned off only very dimmed.  


Across the room, in the corner, the furthest spot from the kitchen he saw Atalanta, the huntress herself, curled up against the wall on the floor with Jack The Ripper and Nursery Rhyme sleeping soundly on either side. His lips curled upward only just at the sight before his eyes latched onto a familiar figure hunched over the main counter.

Her magical armor for the moment was dispelled but the blue dress she always wore still made her look stunning in the dim light. And it was at that moment he realized the true origin of the nervous feeling that was plaguing him. It stemmed from worry.  


His small smile turned into a frown as he made his way over to the other side of the counter, the kitchen, approaching her with the bar of the counter between them.  


That worry was her having to face a skewed perception of that hell that plagued her. Like his visions of Fuyuki burning was for him. She didn't deserve that.  


The Red Archer paused across from her. He noted the scattered bottles of ale that seemed to crowd near her arms. The blonde hair somehow always perfectly fitted except for that one strand.  


He recalled dreaming of it once. Camlann, the place where she had always seemed to end up. But he couldn't bring an image to his mind of the dream, just the knowledge he once had seen it.

Camelot might be as painful for her as Fuyuki now was for him.  


He noted last the still faintly damp stains on her sleeve and the slight twitching shuddered that overcame her as she tried to curl into herself more. Her eyes clamped closed and lips tightened and twisted at discomfort.  


His eyes widened.  


_Damn. He really was still that foolish boy who wanted to help and save everyone…_

  
He twisted his head back looking into the kitchen where his dishes, food, stoves, and ovens waited. Where his distraction awaited.  


His grey eyes came to rest on her once more just in time to see her lip quiver as her body shivered slightly.  


_Damn it._  
\-----  


_"You do not have the capacity to make a good king…"_  


_"You may have indeed saved them, but you never lead them!"_  


**_Hypocrite_ **  


_"You went on following your pretty little ideals to the end."_  


_"Surely you know of what became of those you saved?"_  


She grimaced slightly as she was vaguely aware of the shifting movement in front of her as she touched consciousness. However, that is not what sat at the forefront of her mind. Her mouth pressed with a distaste for her always haunting dreams. Usually, they left her alone now, the visions of that damned sword covered hill, and the knights she trusted. But with being told what she was going to be apart of tomorrow, that dread came rushing back in all its fury. Everything she'd worked for was gone.  


She expected to shiver once again from the cold as she had as she was falling asleep. Even so, despite her unpleasant feelings, she felt unusually warm. For the first time since her summoning to Chaldea, in this constant snow ridden facility where the short-handed staff had trouble with heaters, she felt warm? Being cold was something the King of Knights had just grown to accept.  


Another vision passed over her of her Alter form. The pain she'd caused. Just as her face had begun to relax she pressed her eyes and lips shut tighter out of reflex as if she could stop herself from looking upon that nightmare.  


That's when something else reminded her that what she was seeing wasn't really any longer. A quiet thud that took place in front of her. The smell of something sweet started to assault her senses, a butter and maple aroma filled the air around her.  


And at last the dark visions ceased completely as she started to finally come too. She had long since dreaded the mission briefing that would come not long after she was awake. Being awake now just meant that she was ever closer to that inevitability.  


She sniffed quietly wanting to be sure that aroma that was assaulting her was no illusion. After she was certain that it was indeed real she popped a single eye open. Her right eye, as her left was still buried within the sleeve of her arm. The first thing she realized was that just the lights near her had been turned on, leaving the rest of the cafeteria respectively dimmed.  


But not three inches in front of her sat a plate with of two round soft objects topped with a white ball which she presumed to be butter. She would've thought them pancakes at first. But they were not only too thick, the soft objects themselves had square tiny indented pattern across them.

Indentations to hold more butter and syrup she realized.  


She'd manage to stifle her surprise, but her mouth had begun to water.  


She lifted her head up opening her other eye trying to blink away the drowsiness. She spotted a fork on the plate and mug beside it, emitting an aroma she couldn't quite place. The bottles of ale she'd walled herself in the night before had seemingly vanished.  


Her brain had told her was something was wrong about what she was seeing. Everything she was seeing. She had to tear her emerald eyes away from the sweet unknown treasures that were in front of her to the rest of her arm.  


A red coat had been draped and tucked over her. And as she realized sitting up, it wrapped around her frame much like a blanket. And for a brief fleeting moment, she wondered who would bother to do her such a kindness.  


_Oh_  


She spotted him a few feet away from her sitting on the opposite side of the counter. That Red Archer…  


_Emiya_ she corrected.  


She was one of the few who had hung around him long enough to know. It was hard not given how he was everyone's voluntary cook. Her emerald eyes then landed on the plate in front of him where his food was sat with a few bites missing. Two of those new breakfast objects. And a small warm smile graced her lips.  


Then she turned her attention back to the plate before her, beckoning her to dig in. She never bothered to hide that she was a fan of Archer's cooking. So she knew whatever it was in front of her was bound to be good.  


Good, however, became an understatement. She realized she had scarfed down the food before he'd even started his second. He smiled a bit to himself pleased as always that she enjoyed whatever he would make for her.  


As she had long ago realized, hers was the only opinion he ever listened to when it came to his food and cooking. Not that any servants complained. In fact, most said their approval with fervor. But all but hers seemed to fall on deaf ears.  


She wiped her lips with a napkin, with more dignity than one would've thought her capable while she had scarfed down the food. But the napkin also hid her smile. "My thanks, Archer." She lilted, giving voice to the amble silence that had been present.  


"Of course Saber." He chuckled a bit. "It would've been a terrible fate to go into a fight on an empty stomach."  


She hummed in agreement. "Hunger is the enemy." She set the napkin down and grabbed the warm mug dragging it closer to her. She wrapped both her hands around the mug leeching off the cup's warmth into her hands. She looked down into the darkening brew of the mug and she could see the string of the tea bag hanging at the outside. She cast a quick glance at him before forcing herself to keep her gaze on the mug as she felt a blush creeping up her neck. "For the jacket as well…" she added.  


"You looked like you needed one." He shrugged by way of explanation. He scratched the back of his neck while he too avoided meeting her eyes.  


Arturia wondered for a moment what had possessed him to make come to find her this late and make her food. There was, however, more important matters at hand. Her blush was replaced suddenly by a familiar curiosity. "Pray, tell me, Archer, what is it that I just ate?"  


Her question prompted him to look at the nearest clock on the wall.  


_3:07_  


The Red Archer took another bite from his plate finishing off the first waffle he'd had stacked on top. However, once he took another sip of his tea he slid the plate over to her to finish off knowing she wouldn't let it got to waste. Besides she actually could listen while she ate.  


Her emerald eyes widened again and her mouth formed a big ‘O'. She quickly reached for the fork on her plate but she continued to eye him with her genuine curiosity.  


He huffed a quiet and small laugh. "Their called waffles Saber. I'm sure you've noticed that they taste rather similar to pancakes?"  


She nodded enthusiastically with her mouth full. Another small blush forming when she stopped. She must've of looked ridiculous and she was thankful he paid no mind to her childish acts. Plus he was likely enthralled to explain his cooking to someone with a vested interest.  


"It's because they have the same ingredients, only the batter with waffles needs more sugar and fat content to create the more crispy outside and the bigger size." A warm smile touched his lips again. "As a result, they aren't healthy, however, given what we are I'm fairly certain that matters little."  


"It's perfect." She professed with fervor taking only a small break to breathe before going to finish the last waffle.  


His smile faded slightly. "Actually they aren't. They're actually a little overdone, however, I can't remember the last time I made them-"  


"Archer." Arturia interrupted. "They're perfect." She repeated with the second empty plate in front of her.  


The Red Archer's mouth turned up slightly once again. "I wanted to make it for breakfast for our masters today. And everyone who's going with you, so that you can all go on a full stomach."  


The silence that followed was deafening. One almost didn't need to strain to hear the breathing of the others in the room. And the King's warm smile began to fade and she turned her eyes to the clock in the room. Her emerald eyes widened as the last of her smile had finished disappearing. Her mouth curling downwards and her eyes being overcome with shadow.  


Emiya stood from his chair walking back into the kitchen a few paces to refilling his mug with the warm water for his tea. When he returned he decided to stand slightly off from her direct front leaning over the counter slightly as he set his tea down.  


She looked up at him, her emerald eyes reflecting him a sadness that for him was far too close to home. "Archer, any word on Mash Kyrelight's condition?"  


He blinked away that aching in his chest.  


Archer shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, however, Dr. Roman has assured everyone that she will make it…" He looked away from her to the door of the cafeteria imagining the infirmary in all its detail. "I know Ritsuka hasn't slept this night, he's refused to leave the infirmary's waiting area."

Archer sighed turning his gaze back to her.  


Saber's gaze was on the mug in front of her again mulling all of it over. "And Gudako?" She asked with a similar concern.  


The Red Bowman shook his head. "Not much better. Doing the same, just within the confines of her room."  


Arturia lifted the cup halfway to her lips. "It's good to hear that she will make it." There was still a familiarity about her that she couldn't place. Then she brought the mug to her lips letting it's the warm brew finally chase the last remnants of that chill away. She hummed her satisfaction, but no smile touched her lips now. "She is an invaluable asset and a nice young woman...I enjoy her company on our missions."  


He could only nod. "She's young, and perhaps a bit inexperienced, but ultimately she is in this sort of battle to save humanity's future for the right reasons." It was at that moment he saw her brow furrowing.  


She eyed him now with some realized vigor despite her fallen mood. "Earlier...when you said that you were going to make sure none of us were going into battle on an empty stomach..." She paused straightening herself and setting her mug down. "You spoke as if you weren't coming?"  


He pressed his mouth into a line hiding perhaps what he considered to be a little resentment on that fact, but he managed to shake his head. "I'm staying here." His eyes narrowed down towards his own cup not wanting to meet her slightly accusatory emerald irises.  


Her eyes widened. She suddenly felt something she hadn't in a while. Something familiar and dark gripped her heart. Fear. Her mouth paused open for a moment, her eyes filling with that anguish. "S-Surely you jest, you are irreplaceable...with your skills with that bow and swords." _And company_ . "Why would you refuse the invitations to join from our masters?"  


The Red Bowman looked up at that. "I wasn't invited, Saber. They probably still think I'm recovering. I can't say I blame them...I'm still a little worn out given the monstrous demons from the mini singularities, not to mention when we discovered Jeanne's Alter form...." His grey eyes steeled themselves under her hurt gaze. "It's a proper strategy to not work your tools to death." His last statement not coming out with as much vigor as he intended. He knew both masters didn't see any of the servants summoned as a tool.  


Her mouth twitched with perhaps some anger bleeding into that hurt. She thought he would've come without question. Not only because he was a counter guardian but she thought he enjoyed her company too. The grip on her mug tightened. "Well, what if I…" She paused the moment her eyes met his again. She bit her lip to stop herself from speaking any more.  


_A king who did not understand others._  


Emiya tried to return her gaze. But the lack of light in her emerald iris's stung far deeper than a phantasm ever could. And all he could feel was that aching in his chest getting deeper and worse as if it was going to become a permanent affair.  


_You would've followed her anyway, you foolish boy. Isn't that why you pursued your dream of being a hero so fervently once? To find her again in Avalon._  


_Perhaps he should..._  


Saber's eyes remained dulled as she tried to drink the rest of her tea. She was used to hiding her emotions, it's what she did as king. But even this given her history with this particular Archer...She thought his enjoyment of her company would have been enough for him to join her.  


She knew she shouldn't feel so hurt from this prospect. But still, it felt as if she had lost something that was precious to her. Perhaps she had simply hoped for too much? She couldn't stand to be there a moment longer. She rose to leave and to go prepare for the mission ahead.  


Archer grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving.  


She froze mid-step. She knew what emotions were played on her face as she avoided looking at him.  


_He need not have to join this foolish girl._  


She tried to move away again and the gentle grip on her fingers tightened.  


_Could he not see? That she regretted even bringing up the subject?_  


She turned her emerald orbs on to his steely grey ones once more to plead with him to let go. She paused mid breath as she realized that while she had spent much time with Archer, she thought she would've recognized what he looked to be when he was serious and genuine. She had been wrong. This is what he looked like when he was serious. And he spoke with such a sincerity that it made her heart stop.  


Archer adjusted her hand in his so her fingers were tucked between his thumb and palm. She was royalty after all. "While I have forged a pact with Chaldea and it's masters. There is one pact that I will answer before even those." An image found him from that fateful night long ago. The one that would always stay with him. He pressed on. "There has only ever been one king worthy of my loyalty. And should she ask a task of me, I will not refuse her…" _Ever._ <  


She felt as if she had been struck in her shock. That fear that had found her only a moment before was vanquished in a single verbal strike. And the warmth that spread from the fingers he held gently to her heart, and it found its way around her from head to toe. She was going to be a mess. She hiccuped and sniffed at the same time, looking away from such a sincere gaze.  


For the brief moment she looked away she wondered what she had ever done to deserve such loyalty. She could never hope to have found someone better to be her sheath. She was thankful he would always cook for her without question. She was thankful he wasn't commenting at this moment to damage her pride. She was thankful that he would be there.  


She sniffed once more as she turned her gaze back to his. Her cheeks had turned red and water touched her eyes, but the tears did not fall. She couldn't manage to return his gaze for long and she found her eyes averting themselves away from him. Her voice sounded rasped, tired, and strained.  


"Arch-..." She closed her eyes chastising herself and her lip quivering to hold in the turmoil of emotions within. "Heroic spirit Emiya, would you do me the honor...of accompanying me to my home. Camelot?"  


A smile played across his lips. "The honor would be mine Arturia." He leaned down pressings his lips to her knuckles and she froze stiff again. He let her fingers go and stood back up to his full height. "Heh, I guess I better go prepare some more food. Now that I'm coming along I expect I'll have some cooking to do on top of my fancy breakfast today."  


Despite her once again shocked blush a bright smile now surfaced. "Please do Archer." She had retracted her hand down at her side and absentmindedly beginning to rub her knuckles. "I'll start making the rounds to rouse the rest of our company. But you have to wake Atalanta." And with that, the King of Knights fled from the room with a great quiet speed.  


Emiya froze looking over at the Huntress and the sleeping kids in the corner. He muttered a quiet curse under his breath damning his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sure my notes will get longer once I actually have things to say to an audience.


End file.
